dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Splumonkey
Normal= , turns into Shadow Splumonkey during the Nightmare Phase |imagewidth = 150px |image = Image:Splumonkey.png |imagewidth = 150px |spawnFrom = |drops = , , 50%, Any stolen items in its Inventory}} |-| Shadow= Splumonkeys are neutral creatures found in Ruins. They live in Splumonkey Pods and try to steal items by knocking an item out of a player's inventory. These items will be dropped upon the death of the Splumonkey, similar to Krampus and Lureplants, along with a Morsel. A Splumonkey is monkey-like in appearance and movement, crawling on all fours, much like an ape does in real life. It has big white eyes, a unibrow, a tuft of hair on top of its head, large ears, and a small body with long, gangly limbs. When the Nightmare Cycle reaches the nightmare stage, Splumonkeys turn into transparent Shadow Splumonkeys and become hostile to the player as well as any mobs in the vicinity. When killed in this form, they can drop Beard Hair but no Morsel. When the Nightmare Cycle returns to a calm state, Splumonkeys revert to normal form and behavior. Behaviour Splumonkeys pick Bananas from Cave Banana Trees, Berries from berry bushes, and mushrooms on sight. They will also harvest any crops from farms and will also steal items from chests. Their defense method is to run away and throw Manure, which damages their enemies. They may also howl and bite if their enemy is within melee range, but they don't appear to do any damage this way. On the death of a Splumonkey or the start of an Earthquake, all Splumonkeys will return to their Splumonkey Pods. Splumonkeys tend to hide amongst the shadows, where they can use their ranged attacks against the player. They will run on-screen to knock an item off the player's inventory. They will then run off-screen, then return to pick up the item, which is now on the ground. Splumonkeys will take Cave Bananas as a priority, except when fleeing. If they manage to steal a hat, they will wear it. Splumonkekys can also steal food items out of Crock Pots, Ice Boxes, and Chester. Splumonkeys may decide to follow the player for a while. If the player has any bananas in their inventory, the Splumonkey's chance to follow is increased. Unlike other followers such as Chester or Smallbirds, Splumonkeys never follow to help, only to annoy. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Splumonkeys when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Trivia *The name "Splumonkey" is a portmanteau of "spelunk" and "monkey." *Splumonkeys are most likely a reference to the term "Underground Monkey", which refers to the practice of video game role-playing games tending to reuse mob sprites in different areas, placing animals in strange biomes - with the common example being a subterranean monkey enemy. *Before the Stuff Of Nightmares update, Splumonkeys used to spawn in the first level of caves. They also used to spawn from Barrels, a reference to either the toy "Barrel of Monkeys" or the phrase "more fun than a barrel of monkeys". This was changed to a Splumonkey Pod in A Moderately Friendly Update. *The name "Splumonkey" may be a reference to the indie game Spelunky, which has a subterranean monkey enemy that steals items from the player. *Splumonkeys were added by community suggestion. *Splumonkeys were revealed very early on into the Beta, leading people to believe they would be implemented soon. However they were not actually implemented until about seven months after they were revealed. This seems to show that they were delayed for some reason. Gallery Splumonkey and Woodie.png|Woodie with a Splumonkey. Splumonkeys hats.jpg|Two Splumonkeys wearing hats. Splumonkey battle cry.png|Splumonkey Battle Cry. Snoringsplumonkey.png|Snoring Splumonkey. Frozen Splumonkey.png|A frozen Splumonkey. Splumonkeyeat.jpg|Splumonkey eating. ShadowMonkeys.png|The "shadow monkeys", as seen in the September 10th trailer. Category:Mobs Category:Animals Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Ranged Creatures Category:Ruins Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Apparel Category:Nightmare State Indicator